


The Mark

by ohmaigay



Series: WWE High School AU [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Charlotte talks to Becky about the recurring hickey left on Charlotte's neck.





	The Mark

Dating Becky Lynch was a literal dream for Charlotte. She hadn’t expected herself to fall so hard for her best friend, but she did and it was absolutely amazing. They continued to constantly hang out, but now they weren’t just watching Netflix, playing video games, or working out at the gym anymore. Now, Charlotte could just lean over and kiss Becky whenever she wanted to. Hanging out in Becky’s apartment became an entirely new experience as well. While Charlotte wasn’t opposed to the idea of them having sex, Becky had insisted on waiting, but Charlotte was never left empty handed. It became an increasingly regular occurrence for Charlotte and Becky to engage in the best make out sessions that Charlotte had ever experienced in her 18 years of living. However, there was one problem that came along with dating and making out with the fiercely protective Becky Lynch: she liked to leave marks. 

Charlotte knew how to cover up a hickey, so it wasn’t life-ending, but she had to be careful. Even if her father wasn’t always necessarily the most attentive, her siblings, mother, and friends were. If it hadn’t been for Brie Bella pulling her aside before cheerleading practice one morning, she wouldn’t have even noticed the mark on her neck before it was too late. From then on, Charlotte made sure to cover up the spot on her neck that apparently was Becky’s favorite place to mark her. Paige, Sasha, and Alexa had begun to catch on when Charlotte started wearing her hair different and even purchased a few more collared shirts and jackets for her lazier days. After a month and a half of carefully covering up the hickey that Becky continuously kept leaving on the same spot on her neck, she just gave up, or well, was too tired to really do anything about it. 

“I see somebody got a touch up,” Alexa teased and Charlotte gave her a confused look. Alexa pointed to the spot on her neck and Charlotte’s eyes went wide. Okay, so maybe she didn’t stop caring if people saw it, but she was definitely extremely tired and totally forgot to put makeup over it. “Man, we finally get to see it. Did it hurt because that looks like it hurt.” 

“It didn’t hurt,” Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. “But I need to get her to stop. I don’t know if she’s purposefully doing it though.” 

“There’s no way in hell that’s unintentional, you’ve been covering that up for weeks. She knows what she’s doing,” Alexa said and Charlotte sighed. “It’s probably some weird teritorial Irish bullshit. Talk to her, tell her that shit doesn’t fly with you.” 

“I kind of like it, I mean, it’s hot when I look at it afterwards. I just don’t think I want everybody else to see it,” Charlotte said and Alexa nodded. 

“Tell her to find a more private place to mark. You always did like it when I left them on your hips,” Alexa said and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She’d probably end up taking Alexa’s advice, going all the way to telling Becky that was where she wanted the hickeys. “Nia’s kind of the same way about that stuff, but after I got tired of covering half of my neck with makeup, we had a little chat. I think you’ve let her do that for too long, but better late than never Flair.” 

“Thanks Lexi,” Charlotte said and Alexa nodded. “Oh, how are you and Nia doing by the way?”

“Things are interesting. We're going out tonight,” Alexa said and Charlotte bit back the comment about how goofy Alexa got when she was talking about her girlfriend. Normally, the smaller blonde was pretty bitchy, but Nia seemed to know how to deal with her when she was like that. “I need to go get ready. Gotta look hot for my girl.” 

“You could look like a blonde rat and she’d probably still think you’re cute,” Charlotte said and Alexa stuck her tongue out. Charlotte let her go anyways and immediately went to find Becky. It wasn’t all that difficult, especially since Becky went to the gym during her free period every single day to workout for a bit. “Becks, can we, uh, talk for a moment?” 

“Totally, is this a talk that required us to be alone?” Becky asked with a small smirk. 

“No, this is a talk that won’t happen if I don’t do it now,” Charlotte said, more to herself than to Becky. “I like you a lot and I love making out with you in your apartment and in my room, but this needs to fucking stop. I’ve spent the last month and a half - at least - covering up this fucking hickey that you keep leaving. I know it isn’t an accident because it’s been there for too long.” 

“Sorry,” Becky apologized, opening her arms to hug Charlotte. “I guess I’d see that mark on your neck, know you’re mine, and feel so good about it that I didn’t want it to go away. Also, you never said I could leave marks on you.” 

“Yeah, but babe if you wanted to leave something like that on me, you should be doing it in a place where people aren’t going to be able to see it,” Charlotte said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Leave them on my hip or something.” 

“We haven’t gotten that far yet though,” Becky said, blushing wildly. “I didn’t think it would be okay to, uh, do that.” 

“Becks, we haven’t gone that far because I’m letting you set the pace. I’ll go however fast or slow you want me to as long as you promise not to abandon me when I need you,” Charlotte said and Becky leaned up and pecked her lips. 

“Not even in my worst nightmares would I leave you,” Becky whispered against the side of Charlotte’s neck as if it were a secret. Becky was in love with Charlotte, even if it was early in their relationship, she felt that she’d spent more than enough time around the blonde to have such strong feelings towards her. “I’m always gonna be here, right where you want me to be.” 


End file.
